Only human
by Maigo No Koneko Chan
Summary: It's a make or break situation. Does the Britanian Empire know Lelouch along with Nanaly still live or is it that Zero's true identity been revealed? Rated T for language and graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass

"To smile at your own brother's death. Let alone to be the cause. What kind of monster are you?"

---

Lelouch sat at his desk, staring blankly upon the black bored which the teacher so cautiously taught upon. There was no denying the rumor that Zero had been fighting, just outside of the school. Not only that, but inside too. It was clear in the faces of those who where held hostage by his terrorist group.

The room had a strange silence, maybe it was the fact that Area 11 knew that they would be Japanese again, that Zero had triumphed over Britania. There were no more heirs to the throne, at least none that were alive. It was rumored that a new born child would be the one to rule over the world, but it was not official as The Great Highness had not spoken of it.

_What are you waiting for old man? Nanaly lives as do I. You know this, so send out your search party and we can end this now._ The Geass flickered from behind the eye patch which he was begining to grow accustom to. It was difficult attempting to explain to the student population not only that he was nowhere near the incident that had happened not too long ago, but that also he was harmed while being away. Between the scratches and bruises and even the bullet puncture that ached his shoulder and kept his arm in a cast, he regretted not telling them that maybe he was a captive. But that would make Zero look bad and then the army was already suspicous of him. This was proven by the two guards that stood in each of his classes, armed and threatening.

"Do you think that they are looking for Suzaku Kururugi?" whispered one of the girls from the back. Lelouch couldn't help but listen in to what these ignorant women believed.

"I heard that he's wanted by both Zero and The Britanian armies for the murder of her highness Euphemia Li Britannia."

"No way!"

This however caused too much racked and the shocking sound of a gun's premature click filled the room. The militarian looked up at the two girls, not afraid to wave his authority around as if it couldn't kill anybody. Perhaps it did not matter if it did. "Hey you two! Be silent back there."

There was no more muttering after this as even the teacher became afraid to speak. The guard, who's face was hidden behind a visor was seen constantly staring up at Lelouch, a motion that the teenager could no longer ignore after the seventeenth time in the hour long class period. He felt watched, trapped, not human; almost like a ginni pig or a pig, waiting to be disected and then later dressed up for the public's eyes.

Looking out the window to try and avoid another sudden glance, Lelouch couldn't help but let his mind wander. It was no longer as if studies really intrigued him. Not with the empire coming into his grasp. Or death...

_"You are a britanian!? I will never forgive you!"_

_Yes, Karin._ He found himself answering the memory._ i may be Britanian, but i was your savoir. It's far too bad that you won't be able to see the glorious future I have created for you._

He could still feel the warm blood, covering and staining his hands, his face, his soul. Perhaps he really wasn't human. Looking up however, he knew he was. He could die, and that made him only human. Feeling his pulse heighten and his heart beat infultrate his mind, he knew that time was almost up and it was sure to be any day now that he would be taken away. But what was frightening was that do they know that he was Zero or do they know that he is Lelouch Li Britannia? Or do they know nothing and he was frightened over nothing?

Regardless of which of the three, he must maintain a calm and rational state of mind and... a ... straight...FACE!

the bell had rung, causing him to practically jump from his seat, almost causing a scene. However, before he could fall against the floor, he was fortunate enough to take hold of something strong. Looking up, he was greated by the stern face of a ghost, the face of a man he had killed, the face of Suzaku Kururugi.

**Okay so this is the end of my first chapter Code Geass style. When i was done with Death Note, i thought my life was over. But then Code Geass showed up and you couldn't possible imagine how grateful i was of it's existance! i was all like, It's Death Note all over again! Woo! However, now that it's over again...i guess we can do the next best thing! Predict the future! Woo!**

**This will be the first not yaoi fic i've written so please support me through this. Thankyou very much and i hope that there is enough inspiration for there to be more. +smiles really big+**

**Reviews make Koneko-chan happy. Domo arigatou. **


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass

Chapter 2

His eyes widened further than they had ever before. He stood there and he did not look happy. The touch was hard and strong, this couldn't have been an illusion.

"You should be more careful." He muttered coldly, releasing the still shocked Lelouch. Then picking back up his bag, he began to leave. Violet eyes watched the illusion carefully, waiting for it to disapear like all of the ghost sightings seem to do. However, the dark prince's heart skipped a beat as the walking dead turned in place, coughing and making a signal by tugging casually on the collar of his uniform.

Let's talk up on the roof.

Then the spirit was gone. He wasn't sure if it had walked out as a real person or if it had disapeared into thin air like that of the rest of it's kind. However, he knew that he would not be able to get peace of mind until he figured out.

Looking back towards the guards, it seemed that one of them was questioning the teacher at gun point who looked like she was about to break down and cry, and the other one was mildly amused. This was a fine time to escape their watch, so quietly taking his bag around his shoulder, he slipped from the room, readying himself to face disapointment of Suzaku's existance.

What would he do if it turned out that his child hood friend was still alive. He couldn't be. the shot was direct.

_"To smile at your own brother's death. Let alone to be the cause. What kind of monster are you?"_

_Lelouch stepped back as if trying to escape this statement. Both shots had missed, or so it would have seemed earlier. His shoulder stung with such pain and he could not feel his arm. It was as if a part of him had died and would never return. However, through the screaming pain and the loud sobs from the rose colored individual at the steps, the sound of these words peirced his heart as if they were flaming arrows themselves._

_Lelouch looked down at his friend who was suffocating from the blood drowning his air supply. Tears were streaming down his face as he clutched at his chest where the bullet more than likely had hit him. Lelouch had no interest in watching the blood pour from his friend's mouth and chest, so he turned away, trying to be uncaring towards what he had done._

_However, shaking hands dropped the gun, showing his unstable mind to be cracking at the sight provided. _

_All was silent now exept the sound of bombs and gun fire outside of the cave entrance nearly five miles from where they were now located._

_"Lelouch..." came the drained voice of his former friend. "Why?"_

_"i told you before." Lelouch muttered almost as softly as Suzaku's dying breathes had become. "I will crush the Britanian Empire."_

_"You are a Britanian!? I will never forgive you!" came Karin's soft sob from the corner. Looking up at her savoir, she bent down. "You Lelouch, are not worthy for the name of Zero or the armies you command. However, for Zero, i praise and send him this message. Finish the Britanian Empire and restore Japan. Long live Zero!"_

_Then there was a shot and karin fell to the ground, the blood from her left ear creating a puddle on the ground, spreading towards the lifeless hand which held the gun._

_Lelouch covered his shock with a face of calmness and began to leave, abandoning Zero's clothing which he had so long grown accustom to along with the death of his enemy and his pawn._

Lelouch paused at the touch of the door, afraid to open it and see what was on the other side. A bright shimmering light began to fill his eyes as the door slid open. Closing his only available eye, he stepped outside seemingly fearless of what could be waiting for him.

He only opened it a sliver, internally frightened of what could be lurking near the edge. That small slit was all he needed as Suzaki's kind face was there, waiting patiently just like in the olden days.

He screamed, almost falling back towards the stairs which had previously lead him towards his biggest fear.

"What's the matter, Zero? Sad that I am still alive?" whispered Suzaki, starting to move towards Lelouch who couldn't help but show the fear upon his face now.

"N-no of course not Su-Suzaki. I mean, i'm glad to see you alive. But...how?"

"It's time for you to take responsiblity for your actions, Lelouch Vi Britannia. You have forgotten about your mother's murder and are no more than a killer yourself."

"n-no."

Somehow they had switched places and Lelouch now stood against the edge with Suzaki coming closer with each menacing step he took. Only inches away, Suzaki took Lelouch into a tight, friendly hug.

"You ordered me to live." he answered.

Then, suddenly, the two were falling, toppling over the side of the school building and towards their deaths. Impacts coming so fast, there was not even enough time to scream before...

"Mr. Lamperouge!" came a sudden voice. His eye shot open as he found himself still in class, this time only asleep. All eyes were on him, even the two guards, who used this sudden attention as a reason to send a glance his way.

Looking around, Suzaki and Karin's chairs were empty..._so it was just a dream_.

The bell rang and he quickly left as fast as his feet and rapidly pacing heart would allow him. That hadn't been the first time he had that dream and he was sure it wasn't going to be the last.

Something had to be done.

**hmm chapter two and i still don't know where i'm going with this story sweatdrop but as it comes to my head it will come out onto paper. or microsoft word i guess...lol.**

**Please review or else the lost kitty (which is what Maigo no koneko-chan means) will be lost forever. -sulk-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! i just wanted to say how happy i am because this has already hit 50 hits! That's amazing. Me loves it +smiles+ I hope that you guys really like it and that i don't fail you and continue to write well. Thankyou RoxxiKoiboto for reviewing. It means a lot to me. +smile+ here's a cookie with Lelouch's face on it.**

**Well here's chapter 3 of the installment. Who knows, maybe i'll do something like 25 chapters to represent the 25 episodes in existance. hehe. But please enjoy.**

Code Geass

Chapter 3

The shaking wouldn't stop, the water rippling beneath his touch as he stood in the court yard, attempting to calm his nerves with cold water. The face of Suzaku would not leave his mind's eyes and his clenched fist grew tighter, piercing the flesh and spilling precious royal blood into the water. His other arm, remaining in the sling, practically begged to taste the icy waters beneath.

_He's right. I used Geass and I ordered him to live on._ Lelouch thought silently, his usually calm face stricken with a strong sense of fear. _He knows that I'm Zero. He can tell everybody._

_I have to kill him, damn eleven! I have to if Japan is to be restored._

Planting a calm face again, he turned on spot, leaving the water running as he made his way back towards his classes, frustrated to say the least. Sitting down in his chair, he took out his notebook and began to write. Because it was a lecture period, this was normal and the guards had no reason to be suspicous, at least not infront of the other students. If Zero was caught in their class, it would cause a riot.

That mattered not, his rein was close at hand. Passing by Shirley, he dropped the paper, the size of his finger nail, right where her own book was. Nobody but her seemed to take notice as Lelouch continued, now attempting to sharpen his pen.

**Have you seen Suzaku?**

Her heart began to beat quickly. Turning towards Lelouch, her inner and outer self disagreed to polar ends. _Yes. _No, she motioned with a quick head movement. Then facing the front of the class room again, she noticed the guards gaze on Lelouch's back.

_Lelouch is Zero. I still can't believe it. _She thought to herself.

_"Do you remember Lelouch from before this?" asked Suzaku, staring out the window of the guest bedroom._

_"No, I don't."_

_"Zero is known to take control of his victims and erase their memories of the time that they work for him."_

_She didn't want to admit it. Lulu was important in her life, or at least that was what her heart said. However, in her mind she knew that he was a criminal._

_"Lelouch is Zero."_

Gulping down the nervousness that was making her feel sick and uneasy, she almost felt like crying but knew that there was no way to cover it. However, as if it were a moment of peace from god, there was a small explosion from the back of the room and eyes would not pay attention to her.

Lelouch, being the nervous wreck he was, had attempted to sharpen his pen which caused the ink barrel to explode and land all over his once neatly pressed uniform. There were silent giggles and the teacher had to pull him to the side where all of the gossip-obsessed students listened intently as if expecting something juicy.

Shirley thanked the spirit for this moment to cry, laid her head down and let the tears stream from her swollen and puffy eyes. Lelouch was Zero and she had to stop him, no matter the cost.

---

"I'm home." called Shirley, removing her shoes before setting foot into the house. Moving upstairs, she placed her book bag in her room, then went towards the guest room, knocked three times, and then entered. To her shock, it was used, but empty.

The sound of rattling came from downstairs and she sped down the flight of steps and into the kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed?" she scorned at the man who was searching through her fridge.

He looked up, his hazel eyes sad and his face horrible. "I'm sorry Shirley."

"What if Lelouch came home with me today?"

There was a strange silence following this question as the brown haired boy looked at the girl quizically. "You would invite Zero into your household?"

He was right. After what the two of them had decided, there was no way to trust the dark prince any more.

"Please. It's just too dangerous." she muttered, looking at his finished meal.

"Alright. I will go back to the guest room." he whispered, taking a glass of orange juice with him.

Shirley snatched the glass away, staring at the boy. "Milk makes your bones strong. Stop drinking this."

He smiled, limping back towards the refridgerator to retreive a small carton of milk. Then he began to head toward the upstairs. Before he reached the half way point, he turned back towards the depressed but caring orange headed girl.

"I really appreciate this, Shirley-chan."

She looked up at the Lancelot Pilot and whispered, "You can't die yet, Suzaku."

Suzaku smiled, closing his empty eyes and tilting his head. Then he left upstairs.

Sighing, Shirley fell onto the couch, placing her head in her hands and releasing what was left of the cry from earlier.

_I'm sorry that you have to deal with this, Shirley. _Thought Suzaku from the second floor. _I am truly sorry._

---

No sooner than she had finished crying about 15 minutes later, the phone rang. Shirley was slow to answer it, afraid that it would be Lelouch wanting to talk to her or her father, heairng about how she had to fire all of their house hold servants. However, the voice over the phone was one that was deep, but unique. She had heard it before.

"Do you know Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

"No, sir. I'm sorry i do not." she answered the voice which she could still not place a face. However, asking for a royal name of one who has been dead since birth did not make sense to her.

"I have been told that he lives in your area. Where is my son?"

"I'm sorry sir, but i don't understand what you mean." cried Shirley, suddenly very frightened.

"I have personally called you! Now return the favor and tell me where he is!" The voice was angry, this she could tell by the sudden fear freezing in her heart.

Then, suddenly she could hear a third voice.

"This is private Kururugi. I have your son."

**Yep..still don't know where this is going. Actually it might be going down the drain soon if i don't come up with an idea for this. But still please review. Thankyou so much Roxxi-Koiboto.**


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass

Chapter 4

Lelouch made his way into his room, grateful to survive another day of school without a complete break down. C.C. sat on his bed, kicking her legs in the air as if there was not a care in the world. Looking over at him with her usual glance, she could feel the aura of dismay surrounding him.

"What's wrong, Lelouch?" she asked. When he did not immediatly answer though, she looked out a window. "The same dream again?"

"Do you have an answer for it, C.C.?" Lelouch asked empty minded, sitting at his desk to go over the family lineage again. If he was right, then the Britanian Empire was coming to a close faster than he could imagine.

"I have a useful peice of information that you can use." she whispered, spotting a man coming towards the front door. Jumping from the bed, she began to leave to answer it. "The Geass can not be disobeyed. Ancient energy mixed with the body's life force can create amazing miracles. Think about this Lelouch."

Then she left down stairs to answer the doorbell.

The room was abnormally silent for all that was going on, however Lelouch's mind was trying to understand C.C.'s given statement even though his soul cared less.

The aroma of Pizza Hut made it's way through the house and into his room and Lelouch began to wonder how it was that she hadn't died yet from the fat.

_This is because she possesses the Geass which gives her that ancient power that she was talking about earlier. _

_Geass...what a powerful way to work. There is no resisting it. But even so, to be under the influence and order of living, the human body should not be able to survive a bullet to the heart._

_But C.C. has survived multiple methods of death. _

"What are you thinking of Lelouch?" asked C.C., now hand in hand with a decently sized peice of pizza. Lelouch hadn't even notice her come in.

"I have figured out how you are still alive, C.C."

She looked up at him with a tilted expression. "Oh really?"

"You..." However he was cut off to find that the logic that was earlier racing through his head had now seemed to abandon him. Even if she was under the influence of geass to carry life forever, she wouldn't have lived through all of that.

"Your on the right track, Lelouch."

He looked up, trying to remember back to what she had mentioned earlier. Something about an ancient power.

"Good Lelouch. Now add this all together."

Lelouch smiled, his brain racking him even if he tried to hide it in his emotion. "Even an idiot could have figured this out, I was simply looking for something more."

"Your a liar, Lelouch Vi Britannia-"

"Don't." She looked up at the man who suddenly hid his face. She could feel the sudden anger rushing from his soul. "Don't ever call me that again."

There was an awkward moment of silence between the two as if it was the end of the world. However, C.C. wished to regain her appetite, so she spoke again to try to clear up the situation they had put themselves in.

"The energy of the Geass can mix with the human spirit to create something like a human god."

"Is that what you are? A goddess under the influence of Geass?"

"No. I am a witch." she answered bluntly. "But you weren't looking for an answer regarding my life. Perhaps this has enlightened you towards the life style that Suzaku is living."

Before he could express the sudden hatred and fear in his heart, the door bell rang, shortly followed by a mechanical voice demanding his evacuation of the house.

"You don't want to answer that," whispered C.C., still munching away at her pizza.

Lelouch ran towards the window, looking outside and finding four Knightmares outside of the front door. Panic filled his heart.

_Damn you Suzaku! Damn you all the way to hell!_ Then abandoning his curses towards the living dead, he called to C.C.

"Do not be lazy. If you want me to live, then save Nanaly!" he ordered, heading towards the back door.

"Come out now Lelouch. We know who you are!"

His heart grew heavy, his stomach dancing angrily. Something was wrong...of course it was! He was caught!

He ran as fast as he could, fearing now for his life. This wasn't right! It wasn't right!

_Karin, why aren't you here when you are needed!?_ Rushing into the basement area, he found both of the Burai in tact. His sister was safe for they did not know she lived past the night of his mother's murder.

Engaging the defense and energy, he blasted a hole into the ground, made his way in there, then flew through the surface and into clear air.

"There he goes! Capture him!"

Lelouch cursed as he had never been good enough with these contraptions. _That was Karin's job._

Suddenly, a shot attatched to thick wire sped around him, wrapping the Burai in place. It was already over.

_So that is that_, Lelouch confided with his self. Eyes wide, tears heavy and hands shaking, he could hear the bells ringing and he knew his time was coming to an end.

They began to real his Burai in as if it were a fish. He couldn't help but be embarrassed by their triumph. Zero, captured defensless. Zero, captured like a fish! A FISH!

He screamed, overly frustrated and supremely upset. It was over! It was all over and he had lost! The king had failed him!

"Zero...has lost."

"You must live!" came C.C.'s strong voice over the radio.

It was so quick that Lelouch hardly had time to react to anything. It seemed instant, that the wires were sliced through, that all of the Knightmares were now focused on a second Burai and a third Burai...no the Guren Nishiki now stood with both Sayoko and Nanaly in hand.

_Karin? Not you too._

"Run now Lelouch! We will meet again!" hissed C.C. over the radio.

It was a tough decision, leaving them all behind, but if Zero was to succeed, he would have to live and continue to reign as the leader of the Order of the Black Knights.

"Arigatou," he whispered before leaving and taking off at full speed towards the unknown.

**Well that was chapter four but now i don't think that i can update as often because i have things to do with school coming up in seven days and then I also have...erm...lol that! writer's block.**

**this story all just comes straight from nowhere and now i really have to think about it which totally sucks. Well i am even having trouble with this little Authors Note so me gonna go. Please review or else i'll cry.**


	5. Chapter 5

Code Geass

Chapter 5

**It's so hard trying to come up with this stuff when your mind isn't working. lol i have watched like 7 episodes between the fourth chapter and this chapter, trying to find insperation. lol not working. Also, 200 hits! Hurray. But i am so friggen sad about the lack of reviews +sulks in corner+ **

"So. Nanaly. She still lives?"

"_Hai_, my emporer."

Nanaly sat in a familiar room smelling of strong perfumes and fancy insense. Her chair was wet from the tears she had shed, being seperated from her brother and her maid who was also her friend.

However, there was something new and familiar about this place, something that reminded her of something which she could not remember. It was at the tip of her toungue.

"Hello Nanaly." came a cruel voice from the corner of the room. The paralyzed girl turned her chair to face the sound so that it was loud and clear.

"Hello, your highness." She whispered, trying with failure not to show emotion.

"It's nice to see that you are alive and well." Said the emporer, stepping into the room and toying with some objects that were brought along with her.

"Thankyou." she whispered even lower.

There was a moment of silence. It seemed like it would go on for an eternity, so the elder man spoke again.

"Where is your brother?"

_"Nanaly, with all of the royal family dead except my father, we are the last survivors. However, it is crucial that we remain hidden."_

_"Brother? Why is that?"_

_"Things are different than they once were in the palace. We no longer belong there."_

_"I understand."_

"He's dead."

The shock was sudden and clearly visable on his face, but breif. "Do not lie to me Nanaly. There were reported sightings of Lelouch Vi Britannia."

"Those reports are false sadly. I have grown use to my brother's death as he was killed during the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel incident while on a feild trip with the student council."

"You are lying."

"I am not your majesty. Lulu's death.."

"Lulu?"

"My brother's death was a tragic one." With this, she held up a small jar that she had recently began to carry around. "Inside of here are the ashes of my brother."

The emporer turned to one of his guards and nodded harshly. The guard then stepped forward, taking the vile from Nanaly and opening it. In his shock, the jar was dropped, breaking and spreading ashes everywhere.

It seemed like chaos as the guard began screaming, startling the man. However, the Emperor of Britannia leaned down, picking up some of the dust, smelling it and rubbing it between his fingers.

"If that is what you wish." He said, standing up. Nanaly continued to stare with closed eyes and a sad frown. It wasn't until the door was closed and everybody was gone that she let out a huge sigh.

_Onii-sama. Please be careful._

**_---_**

"What are you going to do now, your highness?" asked the royal chart maker. "If Lelouch is dead, then you will have to run the Kingdom until the baby is of age or surrender your family's throne."

"He's not dead," whispered the old man. "That was not the ashes of human flesh. It was crushed coal."

"Crushed coal? So that means..."

"Lelouch Vi Britannia is still alive and will take the throne under my rule until the baby is of age. Then we will kill him once and for all."

---

That was the seventh helicopter that had flown too closely for Lelouch's comfort. At this pace, he would never make it to his destination. Slipping on a log, his pants tore open and a fresh wound spilt over the ground.

_Damn...another lead towards Zero. _

Lelouch crawled into a cave, attempting to wash his wounds. If he let it bleed, it would lead the dogs in his direction quicker than he hoped.

Zero once had been a powerful influence. Somewhere, the thread went wrong. Shoulder aching, Geass burning, and every wound on his body opening up to spill fire, Lelouch ripped the eye patch from his face, letting the "gift" now learn it's location.

_This is where you will die_, is all he could think to tell the red glow. This proved to be more true than he could have imagined though as he heard the voices of two guards not too far.

"It seems like Zero has really messed up Britannia. Maybe area 11 really will become Japa-"

"Shut up. Never speak like that. You are a Britannian soldier. Do not question your authority!" hissed the other one.

"I was just mentioning Zero."

"And he is public enemy number one. Or number zero i guess." Then the two ignorant and dumb fools began to snort at their own lame joke.

Lelouch couldn't help but begin to breathe fast. They were coming. He was their enemy. And they would destroy him. However, the only way to survive is to fight fire and fire and his damned father has resources, and so does he.

"Excuse me." Lelouch whispered as he stood up.

"Hey! It's you-"

"You will answer my questions." ordered Lelouch, making eye contact.

"Yes, my lord!" they both said in unison, a red border around the rims of their eyes.

"What is my father planning?"

"He has taken Nanaly hostage," answered one of them. "He is offering her safety in return of Lelouch."

_Damn it._

"Where is he now?"

"In Tokyo," answered the other one. "In the Military Base."

"Very Good. You will forget everything you have seen."

"Yes my lord!" they both called out.

Then the sensation was over as Lelouch disapeared behind the shielding trees once again. He had Nanaly: ( It seemed as though nothing he could do now would save her for there was nothing that would stop that greedy son of a bitch from killing his sister on spot. It seemed like the only way to save her was complete surrender and a second team to save her. What better way to do this than arrive as Zero? This is after all what they wanted. And he planned to make his wish come true.

**Yosh! Lookie lookie another chapter! woo! i feel special now... i hope this doesn't seem forced because it's kind of not. lol. If you are still reading, then oh my god i love you! Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou +smile+**


	6. Chapter 6

Code geass

Chapter Six

"Where is Zero? Missing out on several anti-britannia..."

"Elevens are beginning to loose hope of becoming japanese..."

"Lord Emporer of Britannia declares that Zero will never win..."

"A new heir has been chosen from the same blood line..."

"All hope for Japan is lost..."

_How easily they give up_, smirked Lelouch, listening to the news as he made his way past a general store with mutliple channels of news playing. _Just like pawns, they follow their king. Weak links. _

The area reeked of waste and sewage, not surprising as almost every alley had an open manhole.

"Come on eleven! Give us it!"

"No please!"

In an alley way to Lelouch's right, an eleven and her child were being harrassed by a couple of Britannian soldiers. They seemed to be trying to take the infant from her arms while she pleaded with them to let her and her new born go free.

"Give this to us bitch! We need target practice!"

"Please! Stop!"

The baby began to cry as finally one of them were able to grab it's tiny arm, probably breaking it in the process. Lelouch merely watched the woman cry and cling to her child as she was dragged away from the bundle of gray by her hair, crying out for them to return him.

"Oi!" called Lelouch, now across the street and nearing the Britannian soldier with his Geass exposed. "You will release that child and return it safely to it's mother!"

The man looked at him with a face of pure contempt. "Who do you think you are!?"

The Geass flicked with a sense of regonition. This man had been on the monorail the day he had shown the terrorists their new savoir. He couldn't be controlled again!

"Hey, boy! Tell me who you are!" the officer hissed, grabbing hold of Lelouch's wrist. He could feel the cracking beneath his flesh and he wondered if this same amont of pain had been used against the infant which was now on the ground.

Looking over in sheer panic, he made eye contact with the second guard. "You will kill your partner along with yourself, letting the baby and mother go free."

"You have a lot of nerve boy," hissed the other one. They were both immune!

Proving their point, they threw the mother against the wall, then shot multiple bullets into her back, creating a blood bath in the alley way. Then the baby too was picked up.

"No! Stop! I order you to!"

Both of them looked over at him with quizical looks. "Who do you think you are, the Emporer of Britanna?"

"I order you to save that child in my name."

He didn't ever want to be recognized with that name again; however if these two knuckle heads still hadn't figured out that he was Zero again, then he had more of a chance of saving the eleven and himself.

"We don't care what your name is!" one shouted, suddenly dropping the baby. It fell to the ground, then continued to fall deep into the depths of the sewer system.

"Fools!" shouted Lelouch, diving into the hole in the ground and down into the murky waters below. Looking around for the baby, he could hear the drowning voice of the child, trying to keep it's breath above water even though he knew it couldn't swim.

"Hey, isn't that the kid that is wanted?"

"Yeah! By the Emporer himself!"

"Hey! Get back up here!"

However, Lelouch ignored the two men, trying desperately to find the baby. However, his attempts seemed futile as the sudden sound of gun shots echoed througout the tunnel. Then, just as the cry of the infant died away, so did his vision as he fell forward, experiencing what he believed to be death.

---

"Your majesty! Lelouch Vi Britannia is here."

"Good, bring him in."

"We can't sir, he's unconsious."

"Then keep your mouth shut and when he is useful, then come and tell me. Your dismissed."

The two soldiers began to leave the room, upset at making their majesty angry.

"It's not our fault the boy was shot."

"I'm sorry, but did you say shot?" came a sudden voice. From the shadows, Suzaku began to step forward, his eyes full of shock and hands crossed against his stomach, clutching his sides.

"Yeah, he tried to kill himself by drowning and was shot several times." answered the first soldier.

"Is he...dead?" asked Suzaku, suddenly very afraid, fingers clenching so hard to his side that he felt as though he were going to break the skin.

_I'm the one who turned him in. It would be my fault if he is dead. _Suzaku thought with urgency.

"Who knows, he was taken to their medical ward. Got to keep him alive, ya know?" Then the two left, leaving Suzaku's mind racing and heart thumping heavily. Then without a second thought, he took off, running and panicking.

_If he's dead, it's all my fault! I never meant for this to happen! Oh god, Lelouch! Please be alive! Please! Please! Please be alive!_

"Lelouch!!!" Busting through the hopital like doors, he found himself in a small ward with nobody there except for a single man laying on a white bed, wires pulsing from his body and creating a steady beating noise. His breathing was heavy as the mask covering his nose and mouth seemed to be coated with mist and vapor.

Going towards the dying boy, he laid his head down upon his chest, crying heavily. "I never meant for this to happen! I never thought...I never would have dreamed that this would have happened! I..."

"You..."

Suzaku's tearing eyes opened in shock, looking up at the semi-concious Lelouch. His eyes seemed dimmed and he was sure that the boy was out of it. However, Suzaku couldn't help but forget the fact that those same endless eyes had attempted to kill him many times before. He just couldn't stop crying.

"I... I am just so happy that your alive. I never imagined that this would happen when I told..."

It was startling as Lelouch sat up, suddenly very angry and with a sharp look in his murderous eyes. "You!"

"L-lelouch...you shouldn't sit up like tha-"

"Shut up! You told them! You told them that I'm Ze-"

It was almost instant as Suzaku shoved his hand against Lelouch's mouth. "Don't say that outloud!"

Lelouch knew almost instantly the truth and his eyes narrowed into snake like slits as he hissed. "What did you tell them!?"

**Domo Domo Domo omgosh i am so happy with the two new reveiwers and wondering where my darling Roxxi has disapeared to. lol. But thankyou thankyou for reviewing. I am like so happy+smiles realy big+**

**Well this chapter was a bit more difficult but I hope you guys still like it. I will be updating less often now with school starting in a couple of days. Sorry. Actually two days to be precise. lol i should be finishing my summer reading assignments instead...but hey y'all are special! **

**please review and thankyou. Baix +heart+**

**as well here is what the story looks like so far:**

Story : Only human  
Chapters : 8  
Words : 6534  
Reviews : 6  
Hits : 630

stat break down by chapter  
1- 206  
2- 121  
3- 96  
4- 101  
5- 104  
6- 2

**lol well i appreciate the two that have made it to the sicth chapter and even more so the people who return to read the story +smile+ I hope this story continues to advance and that you keep reviewing. Thankyou again and please review ((wants as many reviews as there are hits +smile+)) Also thankies to all who have reviewed. me lovies you +huggles+**


	7. Chapter 7

Code Geass

Chapter 7

No sooner than Lelouch had hissed that threatening sentence had two guards come into the room.

"Pronouncing the Emperor of Britannia," one of them announced, signaling them both to stand to the side and allow enough room for a man to walk through.

He wasn't too short although he had to be down in the 5'4 area. Hs body seemed built with muscles although Lelouch knew this all too well to be an illusion from the armor beneath the clothes he wore. His linen, a deep velvet maroon, was stitched with fine thread of real gold. His powdered wig seemed intact and maintained over the years, just like one would pamper their dog. Nothing had changed about him, not even those cold eyes, the same eyes which allow his mother to die.

"I see you are doing well," he commented with a hard and emotionless tone of voice.

Lelouch refused to answer the man; he was not worthy of his voice.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia," hissed the emperor. "You will become the new ruler of this land."

_Like hell I will_.

There was a moment of awkward silence, no arguing, no agreeing, just a void of complete quietness and a stillness that couldn't seem to be shaken.

"You are just as stubborn as that brat who came before me several years ago when you half blood mother died."

"She was killed and I know it was your doing!" Lelouch finally spoke up, feeling a sense of passion regarding the new topic of conversation.

"That does not matter. She is no more than dust, always was and still is the dirt beneath my feet." He retorted with a sudden sense of selfish pride.

_Why is he trying to get me angry? Does he want to see me suffer? I, the king, would charge at him and he, being in check, would only have one move … to sacrifice his own men. I would have to take it down to get to him. But is there a chance that if I take out his man, a knight will be waiting to take me down? _

He looked over to find Suzaku in attention, trying to not to break eye contact with the wall adjacent to his position.

_Damn White Knight, you were always there to stop me. But what if I call in Karin? I saw her earlier, her knightmare…But would she get here in time? No, if there is one thing I have learned in war, it is that you can not trust anybody. _

He glared up towards the Emperor again, then back down with a flash, realizing that it wasn't the time to use his Geass. Too many people in the room.

_He's trusting somebody or something, foolish man. Nothing could stop me from kill him right now …Unless… _

_Nanaly. _

"So I see you have finally found motivation to be a ruler." Chuckled the emporer.

_Kuso…I can't take out my own sister. _

_Why not? You killed Euphemia and that tom boy of a princess. _

_Yes, but they… _

_They were just as innocent as Nanaly. _

He looked up to find his sister being carted into the room. She seemed frightened, looking around as if she could actually see.

Her small and frail body tensed as the sound of a gun click filled the room.

The Emperor now held a gun to her head.

"Just think about it as a little proposition." He stated.

_Bastard!_ His pinky began to heat up and he could remember when he had pinky promised Nanaly that he would one day make the world a peaceful place where she could open her eyes again. He didn't want to close them forever.

"If I say I will, you will not harm Nanaly." He ordered.

"Much like a prince already. Very well, we have a deal. Report to the throne tomorrow Morning, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Then, leaving Nanaly sobbing and Lelouch clutching the covers in blind fury and aggravation, the Emperor left the room to the three of them. Suzaku's body tensed more than it had before as he attempted to come closer to Lelouch, who was grasping the bed sheets so hard, he was sure they would rip.

"Lelouch.." sighed Suzaku. "I…"

Lelouch looked up with eyes of absolute hatred. "When I take throne, my first order will be to assassinate Eleven Suzaku."

"Very well, if that is what you wish. Although it doesn't sound much like Zero and his justice is talking."

"You know damn well that you killed Zero when you betrayed me, forcing me into this wretched kingdom." Lelouch practically shouted.

"Nobody forced you Lelouch. You could have stayed out there. But while you are inside of the gates, think about what I am trying to do."

Then, he got up, taking Nanaly from the room and closing the door behind them. Lelouch remained alone now, his casted arm stinging from the pressure his body was experiencing.

_He wants me to change Britannia from the inside._

Smirking, he sat back against the bed post, looking outside at the setting sun. "Pathetic, Father."

**Alright…I stopped there because all of a sudden I heard the ending themesong play in my head which matched the text…sooooooo….. **

**Chapter 7 is up now and I am so happy that I have reviewers and hits and omgosh I'm gonna huggle all of you +gives huggle and cookie+ **

**Although I just sacrificed all of my homework time to write this chapter, it is well worth it. Now I just know that when I get to school in a half hour (It's 5:41 a.m.) I won't be saying the same thing. Lol but I love you so think of this like a present. **

**Or if you didn't like it..lol I guess it's hatemail? But I really want it to be a present…lol. Well here are the daily stats. **

Chapters 6

Reviews 13

Hits 1068

**Thankies Thankies for everything. I only wish that I could update quicker for you guys. I love you all so much +smile+ **

**Well for those going back to school or are in school, good luck and for those going on to different things I hope that you have a great day. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Code Geass_

Lelouch woke up, once again surrounded by walls of white.

_The hospital still..._ he conluded, looking out the window to find a vast garden.

"Good Morning, Lelouch," came a familiar voice.

He jumped, slamming his back against the wall. "C.C.! What are you-?"

"I can't die, remember?" she states, sprawling out against the bed next to him.

"Oh, I had no doubt of that C.C." he muttered. "But how did you get in here?" he asked, wondering about the incrediblle amount of security and how highly wanted this woman was.

"I walked."

There was a complete moment of silence and Lelouch sighed. "Never changing, eh C.C.?"

"Are you worried about me, Oh great Price?" she asked with a smirk, her voice just estatic with mockery.

"No, you know, it's just-" there was a quick pause as his eyes flashed open. "Prince???"

"Oh?" she questioned. "Didn't you know? The whole kingdom has heard of your accepting of the throne."

Lelouch sat up, swining his legs over the bedside and retrieving the nearby remote.

"The new heir has been announced!" called the anchor woman frantically.

Then, on the Teleision, the Emporer of Britannia appeared, standing behind the podium with that fierce expression which never seemed to leave.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia has returned to take the throne." he announced.

"Your highness! Your highness!" called one of the reporters as if it were a press conference. "What is Lelouch's name? Where has he been hiding? Where will you be going?"

"There will be no further questions." announced the grouchy man, retreating into the back, pushed by a suddenly powerful wave of wonder from the audience.

The television turned off and Lelouch looked over towards C.C. with a blank expression. Whether he was shocked, upset, or just numb was beyond the ancient girls knowledge...his lack of emotion seemed almost unhuman.

"You know that you will be atending a press conference where you will have to answer ALL of their questions, My prince," she stated, adding the last word with a bitter taste. However, quite the opposite from her tone, she face held a 'I-told-you-so' expression, crossed wt a wide smirk.

He sighed, falling back onto the bed. Staring up at the light, he wondered how the student council would react to seeing who they thought to be normal student, taking the throne. His mind especially reached out towards Shirley's, how she had reacted to his being Zero. He then wondered if that student still was marking the wall as a symbol of his ultimate power over her mortal soul.

Suddenly, C.C.'s face intruded the light's rays, shocking the prince to be. However, her childish mood seemed to be gone and Lelouch wondered if she was finally deciding to become serious.

"Isn't it Zero's job to save Elevens and destroy the Britannian Empire?" she asked her voice burning with attitude.

Lelouch scowled, his stomach quaking. His Black Knights...no, those terrorists would be lost without Zero's guidance.

_Stupid Fools._

"The Britannian empire, too, are foolish." he commented, already formulating a plan in his mind. "Soon, they will see the mistake they made when Zero begins his reign."

**Okii dai this chapter is more like a fller...+sweatdrop+. I don't want to rush this but the pressure without inspiration is difficult to deal with.**

**I still want to have another major scene with Suzaku and that press conference too, so that is proably what should happen.**

**I have an ending in sight, but i don't know if that is the best way to go. As well, lasting this out to 25 chapters is going to be difficult, especially with chosen ending (the only ending I can think of).**

**So!!! Here's the competition!!! Send in you ideas for the perfect ending; the best ending will be the official ending for Only Human AND this story and a story of your choice (any anime any story plot line) will be dedicated to you.**

**Keep reviewing please and the Contest ends when chapter 24 comes to fanfiction. Any ideas for what to do in between will be very helpful. Please and thankyou. Please...koneko-chan needs inspiration.**

**Sayonara  
Ja ne  
Dewa Mata**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooooooo sorry about the long delay. My head is broken! So i don't even know if this chapter is worthy of your time +sulks+**

**My closest friend in the entire world is now non existant and her mother is ordering a restraining order and everything is getting so annoying and depressing. Lol psychologist needed over here. **

**But anywho...sorry for discussing my life. Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy...**

_Chapter 9_

_Code Geass_

Stepping out infront of hundereds of people, he closed his eyes in frustration as thousands of lights began flashing insanely as though it were the end of the world.

"Prince Lelouch! Prince Lelouch! Please look this way!" they all called as if they were the most important in the room. Opening his eyes, he smiled for the crowd, trying to sell himself as the prince.

_remember, this is for Nunaly. _

He opened his eyes and smiled at the crowd. "Welcome my dear friends." he said handsomly, ensuring his popularity and trust among the Britannian empire.

"Prince Lelouch." called one woman, standing up. "Would you mind telling us where you have been all of these years?"

"Anything for my beloved people." he soothed. "I was wandering the world, learning what makes my precious population happy."

"Oh really?" they all seemed to croon.

"I spent a lot of time living in Area 11."

"Wasn't it hard to hide your identidy?"

"No, not really. My face was never revealed to the public after my dear father sent me away."

"Why did he do that!?"

"So that I could learn what everybody wants and be the best choice for crown of course." he smiled. "Now I am capable of creating a better world for you all."

"What are you going to do about Zero?" they all asked in what seemed to be almost at the same time.

"Why that's simple." he smiled. "Zero wishes to create a better world for the japanese. I wish to create a better place for the world. So we'll simply sit for a cup of tea and talk things over."

There was a pleasant laugh following the previous statement.

"No more questions, please." he whispered, after a full hour of questions about his plans for the future.

Stepping off of the podium, he made his way back stage and towards the case where he took hold of a water bottle and managed to down it all in a simple breath.

"Lelouch Vi Brittania!" came a harsh voice. Looking over, the high school student spotted his god forsaken father making his way slowly towards where he sat, relaxing from the surprisingly tiring press meeting.

"What is it, Your Highness?" he asked roughly.

"I just wanted to congradulate you on having the Royal blood within you, being able to handle the press so well."

"Well, it was nothing." he whispered, looking down at the floor.

"But to lie on the spot. You would be good at making battle plans to best fit last minute and frightening situations."

He narrowed his eyes. "Well, I'm tired. So I am leaving."

"Also." added the emporer suddenly. "Zero will not be so easy to lure back into the kingdom."

"He will be when invited." replied Lelouch, leaving the room completely.

Stupid fool. Doesn't see that he already has brought Zero into it.

Meanwhile, on top of a cat walk high above the press conference, C.C. sat smiling down upon the crowd, having just witnessed the confrontation between Lelouch and the Emperor of Brittannia.

"I know, it is ironic." she hummed. "Lelouch is actually loosing this battle that he has so long planned to fight and win."

_His father has a hint. Zero's reign may not last much longer._

"How sad." she replied. "But we shouldn't warn Lulu of his mistake. He's a big boy after all."

**Hmmm so i figured out that there are only four total episodes online now. But I guess those four were enough to get through this chapter. Sorry it wasn't as good as it should have been. Things have been terrible lately.**

**I promise that i will try to update more often. I have to be accepted into a college before this year ends. So when it eventually does, I should be updating again daily. Althoougghhh maybe I will be done by then. I hope that this chapter was worthy enough to at least keep your interest. Please review. Each one is just more inspiration for me to continue on with the story. Me lovies.**

**BaiBai my friends and thankyou to those who have reviewed, added this story as your favourite or put it on your alert list. I love you with all my heart. Thankyou again! BaiBai and I wish you all health, wealth, luck, love and knowledge in the near future!**


	10. Chapter 10

Code Geass

Falling back onto the bed, he looked up towards the ceiling. _Karin...where are you when I need you?_

He began to think over what would happen next. Now that his face was known world wide, he could not do anything in private. A new Zero would have to be chosen. But that would be C.C. of course. But then again, the government knew her as well. Karin? No, he had to remind himself time after time after time. Then all of those other terrorists, his black knights, were probably already dead. They were too brainless to do anything without being ordered around.

But what if he just admitted he was Zero? Would the government just allow him to escape guilt free due to the royal blood sweeping through his veins? Or would he be stripped of his power and thrust into the dungeons to die? Grasping to his neck with quaking fingers, he quickly realized that he was not ready to face death. A sudden panic rested on his shoulders, weighing him down into the earth. Where had he left the mask and cape with all of his blood smeared across it? He would have to destroy the evidence? But how...

A bomb would work quite nicely. But that would be rude to incinerate Karin's body. Although based from his hunches he felt as though she still lived somewhere. He just had to find her first. If worthless Suzaku could survive, then surely she would have too.

Thinking, he wondered what happened to Suzaku after they had exchanged fire. He wondered what happened to everybody.. But nost of all he thought about one person in particular.

He laid on his side, thinking again of Shirley. What she would be thinking after seeing his face on the television. Would she be angry, upset, shocked...he couldn't tell anymore. After the incident with her father dying, she had become completely unreadable. She would no longer share her emotions nor tell about what she had done that day. It was as if she had become a mindless corpse.

Still, he wanted to see her again, to hear her voice. Even if it did result in her yelling at him, his heart just hurt too much to simply sit there and listen to the silence. Picking up his cell phone, a new battle began. Whether or not to bother him. It may have just been smarter to let her live her life without thinking about him. But still he wanted to be a part of her life again. He wanted to be the one she could trust and he wanted to be her shoulder to cry on.

_That's not like you at all, Zero._

He turned in place to face the surprising voice, but was even further shocked to find nobody in the room. Was it just his imagination or had something really been there? Maybe just his subconcious or-

"Onii-sama." came a small voice from the corner of the room. Looking over, Lelouch spotted Nanaly sitting in the corner, C.C. standing behind her. No wait...that wasn't C.C. "This is V.V., C.C.'s cousin."

"Ah?" asked Lelouch, standing up quickly. C.C. was weird enough, I don't know how this girl is going to work out next.

"I'm a male." V.V. whispered.

Shocked, Lelouch quickly wiped his face with the long sleeve, then walked foward. "We need to talk." he hissed, suddenly full of pre frustration.

"Nii-sama?" whispered Nanaly.

"It will only take a moment." he whispered, grabbing hold of V.V. and storming out of the room.

"Don't touch me so formally." stated V.V., easily pulling out of Lelouch's monster grasp. "What are you hiding?"

"Hiding?" asked Nanaly.

"It's nothing, Nanaly." Lelouch practically cried. "V.V. and I simply need to talk for a few minutes. I'll be back."

With that, he closed the door between the two of them and the disabled girl.

"Where in the hell are you all coming from?" he asked angrily, glaring at V.V. with his geass flaring behind the eye patch.

"Your worst nightmare." he smiled from the corner.

"Let's be serious!!!" he hissed. "What in the hell do you want!?"

"I just wanted to meet you, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Suddenly, his hand flew, grasping the blonde's upper arm with a crab-like peirce. "Just exactly who are you?"

He smiled. "I told you, I'm V.V."

"V.V.?" came a third voice from the door way.

Turning, they both saw the girl with long green hair standing in the doorway, her usual blank and emotionless stare distorted into one of shock.

"Heh..." laughed V.V. "Long time no see."

"What are you-?"

"That's none of your business Old Woman."

With that, the blonde began to leave the room. Lelouch began to step forward to try to stop the child from getting away when he had so many questions that needed answers. However, C.C.'s strong hand wrapped around his wrist and kept him from moving forward. Glaring back at her, he was answered with a depressed face and a small head shake.

"By the way." came the monotone voice near the opposite exit. "Somehow Suzaku had to learn about the Geass, didn't he?"

_You..!?_

Those few words unfolded into hundereds of questions in which he wanted to simply lunge forward and strangle the answers out of the seemingly young boy. However, he managed to keep himself still as he watched the boy leave. "This isn't over." he told himself.

_You're right Lelouch._ Thought C.C. sadly._ This is only the beginning._

**Hmmm yeah so that was a random chapter but mwhahahaha! I hope you guys liked it. Yeah now there will be another long pause so i laugh at you. Please review or else I'll cry. BaiBai +waves+**


End file.
